Gustavo Mota
Mexican |affiliations = Vagos (Formerly) Lester Crest Michael De Santa (Optional) Franklin Clinton (Optional) Trevor Philips (Optional) ''GTA Online'' Protagonist (Optional) |businesses = Freelance gunman |voice = Reza Salazar |aka = Gus}} Gustavo "Gus" Mota is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a Heist Crew Member in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Gustavo Mota is a Hispanic professional gunman with prior affiliation with the Vagos. Gus is an expert in the use of guns and weapon choice, making him one of the best choices of gunman in the game, but his heist cut is also the highest of all the gunmen: 14%. History Background Little is known about Gus' life prior to the events of Grand Theft Auto V. During The Jewel Store Job, he mentions that he comes from East Los Santos. He originally was a member of the Vagos, and used to make small drug heists for the gang. During The Paleto Score, he says that his first major heist was against a broken-down security van and that he got two hundred thousand dollars from the score, but a major part was delivered to the Vagos. Thanks to the money he kept for himself, he was able to get out of the gang and began to work independently. Events of GTA V Gus is one of the people Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton can choose as their crew member, he can be selected as gunman in all the heists. Lester says that he is a pro and that there is not much else to say about him. In The Paleto Score, while waiting for the train in the chicken factory, Michael also calls Gus a pro, adding "as if there was ever any doubt", confirming Lester's statement. Gus will survive and will be fully successful in any heist in which he is selected. Grand Theft Auto Online Gus appears as a selectable gunman for The Diamond Casino Heist, being the one with the greatest skills and high cut, at 9%. In the preparation "Unmarked Weapons", Gus will provide the following loadouts: Skills Gus' skills include: *Max Health *Accuracy *Shoot Rate *Weapon Choice Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jewel Store Job (Optional) *The Paleto Score (Optional) *The Bureau Raid (Optional) *The Big Score (Optional) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Diamond Casino Heist *Casino Heist (Optional) Gallery File:GustavoMota-GTAV.jpg|Gustavo's skills. Trivia *If the player picks Packie and Gus for The Bureau Raid then either one of them will be caught in the explosion but gets injured as opposed to being killed if the player picks a gunman with lower skills. *He is involved already with the "expert" level crew members of heist robbers for Lester Crest, along with Paige Harris and Eddie Toh. *If the player chooses him, Eddie, and Paige for The Jewel Store Job, and chooses the Smart approach, Michael will mention, during the drive to the jewelry store, that he needs to give 12% to a gunman, despite Gus' cut being 14%. This is more than likely just a minor mistake made by Rockstar Games. *His catchphrase is "You know what I'm saying?". He also has a tendency to refer to the protagonists (if not everyone) as "homies". *Although he does not truly speak Spanglish (a combination of English and Spanish), which is common amongst Hispanic residents of Los Santos (and areas of the United States with high Hispanic populations in real life), his accent is clearly Mexican. Navigation }} de:Gustavo Mota es:Gustavo Mota fr:Gustavo Mota hu:Gustavo Mota pl:Gustavo Mota pt:Gustavo Mota ru:Густаво Мота Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Heist Crew Members Category:Gangsters